FV214: The Curse of Voyager
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Voyager rescues the only survivor of a Borg ship, in doing so they unleash a deadly curse upon the ship.
1. Chapter 1

The Curse of Voyager

**Episode Synopsis**  
**Voyager becomes infested with Sbaracs and the crew realise the true terror of Thairo's curse.**

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Clive Martin as Evil C  
Nicolas Brendan as James (Johnstone)

**Written By**  
Marill

**Written**  
7th, 8th, 10th & 11th November 2001

**Episode Based In**  
November 2377

**Sickbay:**  
The Doctor walked into his office, he then walked into the lab. After pressing some buttons on the station, the Doctor walked upto the wall console then opened a small door. He took out a small grey container. The Doctor then closed the door and he walked back into the main part of Sickbay, without even taking his eyes off the container. Lena strode in as the Doctor put the container onto the console he stopped at.

"I hope you'll give me more information today, my little friend," the Doctor said. Lena burst out laughing.

"Do you always talk to yourself, Doc?" she said questioningly.

"No of course not. Er... what can I do for you?" the Doctor replied.

"Harry told me that you're a hairdresser," Lena replied.

The Doctor smiled slightly. "Ah, I see. What would you like me to do to your hair?" he asked.

Lena took out a PADD and she handed it to the Doctor.

"My actress's hair caught my eye, I want my hair like hers," Lena replied.

The Doctor's smiled faded away quickly. "No offense, Lena, but that hair looks a mess. It looks all over the place, and there is no sign of a natural hair colour," the Doctor said.

"It's meant to look 'all over the place', and having an unnatural hair colour is, how can I put it? Yeah, it stands out from the crowd, gets you noticed," Lena said.

"With purple dye in your hair it would be no surprise that everyone noticed you," the Doctor muttered.

"Since when are you the expert, you have no hair of your own!" Lena snapped.

"Fine, I'll do your hair tomorrow night. Just answer one question, why do you want to change the way your hair is now? It's nice the way it is," the Doctor asked.

"It's kinda Morgan's hair," Lena replied.

"Ohno, not this again," the Doctor muttered.

"I want a new look," Lena said.

"Why do you say Morgan like the name belongs to somebody else?" the Doctor asked.

"In a way it does, Doccy. Mum told me I should make a fresh start," Lena replied.

"Does that mean you'll reconsider drinking Cherry Coke and alcohol?" the Doctor asked.

"I'll not go that far," Lena replied.

"Can I ask you one more question?" the Doctor asked.

"I believe you just did, but go ahead, knock yourself out," Lena replied.

"If I started some counselling sessions for any member of the crew would you come?" the Doctor asked.

"Even if I had a problem I wouldn't come to you. No offense Doc, but I think you're the one who needs help, not me. I wasn't the one who was talking to a container," Lena replied.

"Fine, do what you want," the Doctor muttered.

Lena grinned and then she walked out.

**The Mess Hall:**  
The atmosphere was normal in the room. Neelix was happily cooking some sort of food, and unknown crewmembers were at tables talking among themselves.

James and Craig were sitting at a table near the far replicator.

"Somehow, I don't think that'll work," James muttered.

"Why's that? Explain it to me Genius, you know all the answers," Craig said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Firstly it's the oldest trick in the book, she'll not fall for it. Secondly, if Lena liked you in the way that you like her, then she would of told either Jessie or me, or maybe if she was still friends with Tani she would tell her," James said.

"That's what you think, Lena's a very secretive person. Also most girls hide their crushes from even their own friends. Did Jessie ever tell you if she had a crush on anybody?" Craig asked.

James thought, "crap, if I say that she has then he'll make my life a misery. If I say that she hasn't then it'll make it look like I'm wrong."

"Er... I can't remember," he replied.

"She hasn't has she, I prove my point," Craig said.

"Fine, do what you want. Don't listen to me, you've never had a girlfriend in your life yet you seem to know how to get one," James said.

"Oh yeah. You can talk. That Simon guy in Resistance told me that you went out with Jessie years ago. That's quite sad since you've only had one girlfriend in your miserable twenty eight years of existence," Craig said.

"One's better than none," James muttered. Craig stood up and he put his hands on his hips. He immediately put one down

"I'm not going to take this abuse from you. I'm leaving," Craig said angrily and he stormed off. On the way out he passed Tom and Harry.

They both walked over to James.

"Okay, what did you say?" Tom asked.

"I was just telling him the truth," James replied.

"Yeah, the truth nearly always hurts more than lies," Harry said.

"You're right. Let me demonstrate. You're a stupid girly haired freak, who couldn't get off with a girl even if they were hypnotised," Tom said.

Harry started crying and he ran towards the door.

"Er, Harry, I was insulting James, not you," Tom said. Harry came back, his face was bright red.

"Oh yeah, of course," he stuttered.

James stood up. "Strange, I thought he was talking about himself," he said, and he walked towards the door.

"Hey, I can't get off with a girl coz I'm married, you dimwit!" Tom yelled.

"Does that mean all the other things you said is true?" Harry asked.

"No of course not," Tom muttered in response.

**The Ready Room:**  
"When I said make a fresh start I didn't mean dye your hair purple," Kathryn said.

Lena shrugged her shoulders. "What are you going to do," she muttered.

"I'll tell you what. The Doctor told me about the counselling sessions, you're going to them," Kathryn said.

"I'm not insane, anyway if I went to him for counselling I'd probably turn insane," Lena said.

"That's probably a good point, but you do need help. You still haven't recovered from the 'True Q' episode," Kathryn said.

"I'm fine, I don't need help. If I want to dye my hair purple then I should be allowed too, it doesn't mean I'm nuts," Lena said.

"It's not just that. I mean Tani told me that you said to her that she fell out with Morgan, not you. You say your old name like if it was somebody else's name," Kathryn said.

"You said make a fresh start, how can I if..." Lena said.

"Lena, you're twisting my words. Do yourself a favour, change your name back to Morgan," Kathryn said.

"No, I like this name, Morgan's more of a boy's name, and it's more common as a surname," Lena said.

"It's just a name," Kathryn groaned.

"Yeah, if it's just a name then why do you want me to change my new one back to it?" Lena asked.

"Lena, do you want my help or not?" Kathryn asked.

"No, not really," Lena replied.

Kathryn groaned again. "Well at least let me explain what I meant by making a fresh start."

Lena folded her arms across her chest. "Fine, knock yourself out," she said.

"I meant forget about what happened, do new things, get yourself a boyfriend, make up with Tani, give up alcohol," Kathryn said.

"I've done, or tried to do most of those anyway," Lena muttered.

"I know, my point is you've been trying too hard, and you've been confusing people as you do it," Kathryn said.

"Listen, if I never mention the name Morgan again, and get a bloody boyfriend, will that shut you up?" Lena asked.

"I suppose so, yes," Kathryn replied.

"Fine, consider it done," Lena muttered and she walked out.

Kathryn sighed and she picked up her coffee cup.

**Craig's Quarters:**  
Craig opened his door to see Lena.

"Hi Lena, what do you want?" Craig asked.

"Can I just use your replicator, I need a few things, and I haven't got any rations left," Lena asked.

"Sure," Craig replied. He stepped to the side to let Lena in. The door closed swiftly after her.

She then walked over to his replicator.

"I was thinking, do you want to go to the Holodeck tonight, I know this really cool program," Lena asked.

"Well, I've got plans," Craig muttered.

Lena finished with the replicator and she turned to face him.

"Really? What are they?" she asked.

"Lisa asked me out," Craig replied.

Lena stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"A girl asked you out!" she yelled.

"Yeah, don't act so surprised. You're a girl and you just asked me out before," Craig said.

"I thought you liked me better than her anyway. It's just a little game I found in the ship's database," Lena said.

"Sorry Lena, I've been rejected by you and other girls too many times. This is one of the very rare times where a girl actually asks me out, I'm not missing out," Craig said.

"If she was the ugliest, and the most evil girl in the universe would you still be willing to go out with her?" Lena asked.

"I dunno, anyway Lisa's far from that description," Craig replied.

"Fine, do what the hell you want. I just wanted a friend to come with me to check out this program. But if you've got more important things to do I understand. I'll ask someone who's most likely to say yes," Lena said.

"And who's that?" Craig asked in a worried voice.

"Tani isn't my friend anymore. Besides you said it yourself, I was asking you out, so I may as well find another guy to go with. So I'll ask James," Lena said and she stormed out. She thought, "that should get him to Jealous Level Fifteen."

Craig thought, "Crap! I couldn't of picked a worse time."

**The Bridge:**  
"Lisa, that's a good one," Jessie laughed.

"Yeah, it sounds a little suspicious," Lena muttered.

"Suspicious, why's that?" James asked in a nervous tone of voice.

"I have a feeling you know what's going on, so spill it," Lena said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I only found out a few seconds ago," James said.

"She's right, you act like you know something," Jessie said.

"Maybe Lisa told him that she was going to stand him up," Lena said.

"I haven't talked to Lisa in ages," James said.

"You know something though, I can tell," Lena said.

"Fine, I know one thing, Lisa's not going to stand him up," James said.

"And why do you think that?" Jessie asked.

"Er, I have a hutch," James replied.

Lena gave him a puzzled look. She quickly had a look at James' back, Jessie gave her a strange glare.

"Really? I don't see it," Lena said. James and Jessie tried not to laugh.

"Not hunch, a hutch," James said.

"A rabbit hutch? What's that got to do with Lisa and Craig?" Lena asked.

"For a Borg, you don't know very much," Jessie muttered.

"When somebody has a hutch about something they have this strange feeling that, you know, something is definitely going to happen, even though there's no evidence that it will happen," James said.

"That's a stupid word," Lena muttered.

"Too be honest, I was pretty sure it was hunch," Jessie said.

"Who cares?" James said.

"Well, what I'd like to know is if Lisa's not going to stand Craig up, then what's going to happen?" Lena asked.

"I know it's hard to believe, Lena, but Craig may have a girlfriend," James said.

"Heh, yeah right. Most of the entire main cast will be killed off in this episode, and Harry and Evil C have a fight over Emma," Lena muttered.

"Uhoh, you've done it now," Jessie said.

"I don't know what you're problem is Lena, it's not like you fancy him," James said.

"That's a funny one," Lena muttered.

"Lena loves Craig, Lena loves Craig," Jessie chanted.

"Tom is over there you know, I can easily let the truth about Duncan slip out," Lena said.

"You're no fun," Jessie muttered.

In: "Torres to Rex, can you come to Engineering, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I'm on my way," Jessie said.

She headed towards the turbolift. The doors opened, and Kathryn stepped out. Jessie went into the turbolift. Lena watched as Kathryn headed straight into her Ready Room.

"Damn, I think you and Jess were right," Lena muttered.

"About what?" James asked.

"About Craig, it's the only reason I can think of, other than I'm obsessed," Lena replied.

"Maybe you are obsessed," James said.

"I'm not an obsessive person," Lena muttered as Emma walked over to them, with a bottle of Cherry Coke in her hands. "Ooh Cherry Coke," Lena said as she snatched the bottle away.

"Hey, that's mine!" Emma moaned.

"So?" Lena said.

"I'll set my chain-saw onto you," Emma growled.

"Calm down, Em, it's only one bottle. You can easily get another one," James said.

"Em? How dare you!" Emma screeched and she stormed out.

"See, she's the obsessive one. So, can you do me a big favour?" Lena asked.

"Depends, what is it?" James replied.

"Spy on Craig's 'date'," Lena said.

"No way, I'm not doing it. You fancy him, you do it," James said.

"I'll look stupid," Lena moaned.

"So will I," James said.

"You should be used to it by now," Lena said.

"For that, I'm not helping you," James said.

"Fine, we'll both spy on him. Then we'll look less stupid," Lena said.

"If you're going to be there, why do I have to be there?" James asked.

"I just said, it'll make us look less stupid," Lena replied.

"Why do I have to do it, though?" James asked.

"Because you're gullible," Lena replied.

"No, I'm not," James muttered.

"Really, whatever you say. Just help me. Friends help each other," Lena said.

"Fine, but if the unthinkable happens then don't blame me when I lose my dinner," James said.

"I told you, you were gullible. Besides, it's Lisa, what's the worse that could happen. It's not like she's going to kiss him or something," Lena said.

"You don't know Lisa well, do you?" James asked.

"No, why?" Lena replied questioningly.

"She's one of those quiet sluts. She looks shy and innocent, but believe me, she's not," James replied.

"But it's Craig," Lena said.

"Yeah, I know he's not the most popular guy on the ship, but in Lisa's point of view, he's just another customer of hers," James said.

"Er, Craig wouldn't do anything though," Lena muttered.

"Really? This is his first real date, his first real girlfriend... well I can't say it might be his first real kiss, cos he's already had a one off with a girl called Morgan, whoever she is," James said.

"You're really asking for a slap," Lena growled.

"I don't remember asking for a slap," James said in a confused tone of voice.

"Don't be a dope," Lena muttered.

"I take it you're jealous of this Morgan person then," James said. Lena passed him an icy deathglare, he didn't notice. "Whatever you do, don't get into a fight with her, she's a Slayer, so she'll probably kick the crap out of you," James said. At this point he notices the deathglare.

"Speaking of kicking the crap out of, you're really png me off," Lena said, almost like a growl.

"I was only joking, you said it yourself, you're not Morgan," James said.

"Yeah, but what you don't know is that I'm getting that kinda crap off everybody else, not to mention the slut remarks. The last thing I want is a friend png me off like that," Lena said.

Kathryn emerged from her Ready Room, she stopped and watched Lena and James.

"All right, I'll stop," James said.

"Good, now you'll meet me outside my quarters at 2100 hours. If you're not there, you will be sooner or later," Lena said.

"Can't we find a better place to meet?" James asked.

"There's nothing wrong with my meeting place," Lena growled.

"Oh yes there is," Kathryn said. Lena jumped slightly and she turned around.

"Oh, that's why," Lena muttered.

"Out of all the lads on this ship, you chose him," Kathryn said and she folded her arms.

"What she talking about?" James asked.

"Er... it's not what you think," Lena replied.

"I told her to maybe find a boyfriend, as one of the things she could do to make a fresh start," Kathryn said.

"Mum, don't be stupid," Lena said.

"So why are you meeting him outside your quarters?" Kathryn asked.

"Er... you don't want to know," Lena replied.

"That makes me feel a lot better," Kathryn said as Tom walked over, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh so you can get off with girls," Tom said sarcastically.

"Oh for god's sake, I'll tell you why we're meeting," Lena said.

"Do you really want to do that?" James asked.

"We're just going to plan our next prank on the Doc, so don't tell anyone, or it'll spoil it," Lena said.

"Ooh, can I help?" Tom asked.

"No!" Lena and James said in unison.

"Fine, that's better than what I thought you were meeting about," Kathryn said.

"Mum, you should know me better than that," Lena said.

"Whatever. Tell me, have you decided against your purple hairstyle?" Kathryn asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Lena asked.

"It's just it looks like you've got those yellow and red streaks in your hair again," Kathryn said.

"Must be the light," Lena stuttered.

"It better be," Kathryn said and she headed towards her chair.

"Why did you really dye your hair like that?" James asked.

"Meh, I couldn't wait until tomorrow's appointment," Lena replied.

Tuvok's console started beeping.

"Captain, a Borg ship is right in front of us," he said.

"Tom, how come you didn't see it?" Chakotay asked.

"Er, well, I wasn't playing Tetris on my computer, that's for sure," Tom replied. Almost everybody collapsed Pokémon style.

"Oh well, everybody, you the know the drill," Kathryn said.

"Yep, getting ready for Plan Z," Chakotay said.

"Plan Z, we never use it, too be honest I've never heard of it," Kathryn said.

"Yeah because I've just made it up right this second," Chakotay said.

"Uhoh," Tom muttered.

"I say we beam Annika over there," Chakotay said.

"Then we blow the ship up!" Lena yelled.

"No, I've got a better idea," Chakotay said.

"What then?" everyone said in unison.

"I've just detected bugs over there, millions of them. There's a good chance that they're killer bugs," Chakotay said.

"Eew, bugs," Tom said quietly, and he shuddered.

"Cool, but I don't see the point of this," Kathryn said.

"Since when is their a point to anything in Fifth Voyager?" Chakotay asked.

"Now that would be a good point, if we were not in Fifth Voyager," Kathryn replied.

"Now I'm confused," Harry muttered.

"Captain, the Commander was correct. The ship is infested with bugs. If my sensors are working, they are Sbaracs," Tuvok said.

"I was right, they are killer bugs," Chakotay said.

"All right, Chakotay, it's your idea, so you can do the honours," Kathryn said. Chakotay nodded and he sat back in his chair. He fiddled with the console at his right side.

**The Borg Ship:**  
Annika suddenly dematerialised in a dark corridor. She looked around, with a confused expression on her face.

"What the...?" she muttered.

She was interrupted by that very familiar sound of Sbaracs running. Then she saw a swarm of them heading toward her. She screamed and she tried to run away in the opposite direction. The Sbaracs caught up and they had their lunch.

One Sbarac thought, "eew, there's not much meat on this thing."

Only a few Sbaracs ate, most ran off.

One Sbarac thought, "oh cool, there's a lot of meat on this part. Ouch! It's made of plastic!"

**Voyager:**  
"Oh I forgot," Chakotay muttered.

"What?" Tom asked.

"Annika is all skin and bones, apart from you know where," Chakotay said.

"Chakotay, those mustn't of been real, they must of been implants of some sort," Kathryn said.

"Most likely," Chakotay said. Tom laughed slightly.

"Yeah, the Sbaracs could feed off that area for years, providing they aren't made of hard plastic," Tom said.

"Like a Barbie doll?" Lena said questioningly.

"Exactly," Tom said.

"Oh who cares, status of the ship Mr Tuvok," Kathryn said.

"The ship has been badly damaged, Captain. There are no lifesigns," Tuvok said.

"How was it damaged?" Kathryn asked.

"From the inside. It would seem that the circuitry and everything has been eaten away," Harry replied.

"So the Sbaracs probably ate all the drones, but what ate the technology?" Chakotay asked.

"Sbaracs," Lena replied.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't the Sbaracs just eat flesh?" Tom asked.

"They do, but I heard that Sbaracs absorb electricity from wires and circuits," Lena replied.

"So we shouldn't go aboard the ship, right?" Tom asked nervously.

"Since when haven't you liked bugs?" Chakotay asked.

"I hated them when I was a kid. When I was five a bug crawled up into my bed, and I woke up with it on my face. I got over the fear, until I saw those damn Sbaracs in 'Kiss of Death'," Tom replied.

"Most bugs are harmless, Lieutenant," Tuvok said with his usual stern, steady voice.

"That's not the point," Tom muttered.

"Captain, I'm detecting a Human lifesign," Harry said.

"But there were no lifesigns before," Kathryn said.

"Some sort of energy field keeps blocking his lifesigns. We wont be able to beam him onto the ship," Harry said.

"Can't we use those things you usually put around the person to beam him or her up?" Lena asked.

"Yes, we can do that. Good idea, Lena," Kathryn replied.

"Tom, Lena I want you to go with the Doctor & Kiara," Chakotay said.

"Why me?" Tom asked in a nervous voice.

"I suppose to toughen you up," James replied.

"You what?" Tom asked.

"My dad used to beat me when I was three, to try and toughen me up. So I suppose going on a ship with bugs on it, is pretty mild compared to that," James replied.

"They're flesh eating bugs, you dimwit! I, personally would prefer to be beaten off my dad at three than be eaten by those bugs," Tom said.

James tapped his commbadge. "Neelix, you said you wanted some chicken, there's one on the Bridge. And it's a big one too."

"Oh fine, I'll go! I'm not a chicken!" Tom exclaimed.

Lena walked over to him, and she dragged him into the turbolift.

A few minutes later Neelix ran onto the Bridge.

"Okay, where's the chicken?" he asked. Harry pointed his finger at James.

"Hey! If you knew what I was going to do tonight you wouldn't be calling me a chicken," James pouted.

"I thought you were just reprogramming the Doctor," Kathryn said.

"It's a rather scary prank, yeah that'll do," James said.

"Ohno, it's not going to be the tutu thing again," Harry muttered.

**The Borg Ship:**  
Tom, Lena, Kiara & the Doctor dematerilised in a dark corridor. The interior was dark and there was wreckage everywhere. A few aliens, with very few Borg implants, littered the floor. Sparks from a nearby console blinded them slightly.

Tom turned his head to the right, and to the left really quickly. "No human here, lets go," he said nervously.

"Stop being a coward, you're making James look like James Bond," Lena said.

"That'll be the day," Kiara muttered.

Tom's flashlight shone on a corpse. "Oh my god, guys, take a look at this," he said.

Lena, Kiara & the Doctor walked over to the corpse. Lena shuddered like she usually did. The corpse's skin had melted away.

"Oh, now who's a coward," Tom muttered.

"I'm not scared, I just shudder when I see dead people," Lena said.

The Doctor knelt down and he pulled out a tricorder.

"No sign of any weapon signatures, this is definitely the result of the Sbaracs," he said.

"What else would of done this," Lena said as she tried not to look at the body.

"Where did the Sbaracs come from, Lena? They couldn't of appeared out of nowhere. I believe some aliens boarded the ship," the Doctor said.

"Yeah right, did they have a pet Sbarac that got loose from it's leash?" Lena said sarcastically.

"Well you explain how the Sbaracs got aboard the ship?" the Doctor said.

"Maybe the ship stopped by Thairo. These, er people, have had most of their implants taken out. They must of been the resistance, so they might of beamed down to the surface. And one idiot might of beamed a few aboard to study them," Lena said.

"That's more realistic," Kiara said.

"No it isn't, why would they study such creepy creatures like Sbaracs?" Tom asked.

"Because they're not a wuss like you," Lena replied.

The Sbarac running sound startled everyone. The sound was most definately emanating from a higher deck.

"What was that?" Kiara asked nervously.

Lena turned to her.

"Sounds like Sbaracs," she replied. The Doctor turned to Tom, and he smiled.

"She said Sbaracs," he said

"Oh st, they're only on one deck higher than us!" Tom stuttered.

"Take it easy, Tommy. If you stay quiet they wont come after you," Lena said.

The Doctor smiled again. His tricorder bleeped and he pressed some controls.

"What is it now?" Lena asked.

"Strange, there's now three lifesigns. Human, Ktarian, and Bajoran," the Doctor replied.

"So where are they coming from?" Tom asked.

"Just over twenty metres down this corridor," the Doctor replied.

"Okay, here's the plan. The Doctor and I will check out the Borg's last sensor logs and download it into the Doc's tricorder. Lena, Kiara, you two will go and check out our survivors, since Lena only seems to like alive people," Tom said.

"Haha, very funny Tom," Lena muttered.

Tom and the Doctor walked over to a Borg Distribution Node. Lena and Kiara continued walking down the corridor.

Lena tried not to look at the corpses as they walked passed them. Lena and Kiara stopped when reached three closed regeneration units.

"This is where the lifesigns are coming from. I think these are Borg Stasis units but most of the components are really strange," Lena said.

She moved her hand towards the unit but a Borg forcefield forced her hand back. "That's strange, I thought I would of been able to get my hand through," Lena said.

"Can't you lower the forcefield?" Kiara asked.

"I think so, I'll need several minutes," Lena replied.

"Wait a minute, how is there a forcefield operating when all power is offline?" Kiara asked.

"Borg forcefields are generated by the drones. The three ex drones in the stasis units will power the forcefield," Lena replied.

"Can we still beam them out?" Kiara asked.

"We can't beam them all at once with that forcefield around the stasis units. Beaming one out will weaken the forcefield, we'll be able to beam the others out then," Lena said.

"Then do it then," Kiara said.

"You don't tell me what to do," Lena growled.

**Meanwhile:**  
The Doctor and Tom continued to work on the Node. The Doctor managed to open a panel. Tom looked down at the Engineering kit. "Get that for me, Doc," he said. The Doctor knelt down to pick it up.

Tom turned his head to look at the panel. "Doctor!" he yelled, he backed away from the panel.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

Tom pointed at the panel. The Doctor looked inside the panel. "Tom, it's dead," he said. He pulled out his medical tricorder and he scanned it. "It had an overdose of electricity, the power in the node was too intense," the Doctor said.

Tom sighed and he walked back towards the panel.

"I think I should take it back onto the ship to study it," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Tom stuttered.

**Meanwhile:**  
Lena tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to Voyager, we're ready," she said.

In: "Right, Lena, we have a lock on the human."

Lena and Kiara waited a few seconds.

In: "We have the Human in Sickbay."

Lena and Kiara heard consoles beeping over the commlink.

In: "We're picking up trans-warp signatures, we're beaming you out of there."

**Later that night, Lena's Quarters:**  
"How long are they going out?" James asked.

"I dunno, if I knew I would just spy on them at the beginning and end of the date, not the whole thing," Lena replied as she put more blonde streaks in her hair, in front of the mirror.

"You know I do have more better things to do than spy on Craig scoring," James said.

"Ohno, you're not backing out now. You can go out with Jess another time," Lena said. She put the dye back on her table. She picked up the red dye.

"I wasn't planning on doing that," James muttered.

"Then what were your plans?" Lena asked.

"Me and Jess were planning to finish off the Roses Are Red adjustments," James replied.

"You mean, Knives Are Red?" Lena asked.

"Yeah," James replied.

"You can do that tomorrow, okay," Lena said as she put the red dye back on the table. She headed straight for the door. "Lets go then," she said as she walked out. James followed her.

**Even later that night:**  
Craig and Lisa were going down the corridor, talking quietly. Lisa looked behind her briefly, and she looked forward.

"What's up?" Craig asked.

"I think someone's following us," Lisa replied. Craig looked behind him and he turned back around.

"I don't see anyone," Craig said.

"Well rumour has it that Lena and James were planning on spying on us," Lisa said.

"That's good isn't it," Craig said quietly as they both stopped outside Craig's quarters.

"Yeah, I suppose. But I have a plan," Lisa said.

"Really, what is it?" Craig asked.

Lena and James looked around the corner. Lena stepped back, but James didn't.

"James!" Lena whispered angrily, and she pulled him back. "Do you want them to see you," Lena whispered.

"Isn't that going a little too far?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, that'll be get her to jealous level five," Lisa said.

"What did she say?" Lena asked quietly.

"I dunno," James muttered.

"We need to get closer, I cannot hear anything," Lena whispered.

"We can't get any closer, unless we want to be seen," James said.

"Oh fine, lets just get this over with," Craig said quietly.

Lena and James stared in shock as Lisa kissed Craig briefly. She then walked away. Craig went into his quarters.

"Eew, that can't be good," Lena muttered.

"I need to go and throw up somewhere, see you later," James said and he rushed off.

Lena just stood, staring at the door. Eventually she walked away.

**The next day, Sickbay:**  
Kathryn, Chakotay, Lena and Kiara walked through the main door.

"Report, Doctor," Kathryn said.

"This drone seems to have full Borg implants. This is strange because the drones on the ship have had most of their implants removed. That's why we thought that the ship was a resistance ship," the Doctor said.

"Can you revive him?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes but I don't think he'll be in a good condition, he's been in the Collective for a long time," the Doctor replied.

"Doctor, he is the only one who can tell us how the Sbaracs got onto that ship," Kathryn said.

"Very well," the Doctor said.

He went over to the medical tray and he picked up a hypospray. He injected it into the drone's neck. The other four walked over to the biobed.

The drone slowly woke up.

"Where are we?" the drone asked.

"You're on the Federation Starship Voyager, I'm Captain Janeway," Kathryn said.

"We demand that you return this drone to the Borg," the drone said.

"We can't, you're vessel is badly damaged, and we can't risk our ship to return you to the Borg," Chakotay said.

"Release this drone, this vessel is in danger," the drone said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kathryn asked.

"You boarded our ship, you've infected this ship. Let me go! Please let me go!" the drone exclaimed.

The Doctor quickly used a hypospray on the drone.

"What was he talking about?" Chakotay asked as he looked at Lena. She was just standing with her arms folded.

"Meh, he just panicked. It's common for a drone to panic once released from the collective. Usually they believe that something is going to happen to them," the Doctor said.

"I remember Jessie panicking after being released from the collective," Kathryn said.

"Yeah, but that was probably because of her lack of hair," Lena muttered.

"I suppose you've got a point. Nobody else has shown these symptoms," Chakotay said.

"When the new Borg Queen took over, the Borg developed new and better ways to destroy severed drones because of the resistance. I believe that they drive them to insanity so that the drone would destroy itself," the Doctor said.

"How do you know about that?" Kiara asked.

"Er... interruption please?" the Doctor muttered.

"Ok, that's strange," Lena muttered. Everyone looked her way.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"I think, no I am sensing another presence," Lena muttered. Kiara rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kathryn asked.

"It feels like there's somebody else in the room," Lena replied.

"It's just your imagination," Kiara muttered.

"I don't think so," Lena said.

**The Mess Hall:**  
Lena, Emma, Tani, Evil C and Jessie were sitting at one of the large tables in the centre of the room.

"I wonder why nobody believes me. It's not that ridiculous, I am telepathic after all," Lena said.

"Yeah, isn't Harry cute," Emma muttered as she stared at Harry.

"Emma, is that all you ever think about?" Jessie asked.

"No, I think Tom and Chakotay are cute too," Emma replied. Everyone rolled their eyes in unison.

"I wish she would stop it. I'm sorta in control of my mind reading abilities, but it's not always certain. Right now Emma's really disturbing me," Lena said. Emma turned to her.

"Geez, I'm sorry," Emma muttered.

"So if your feeling is not a fake, who is haunting the ship?" Tani asked.

"Who knows, but I have a feeling we're going to find out soon enough," Lena replied.

**The Astrometrix Lab:**  
Chakotay walked through the door.

He saw the drone there, standing next to Kiara. He had less implants than he did earlier.

"We have determined what probably happened on the Borg ship," Kiara said. The drone turned to face Chakotay.

"Well, our ship was heading for the planet you know as Thairo. A Maji fleet stopped us when we were in orbit. We managed to negotiate with them, so we could get supplies. A storm pulled the small sphere down, it crashed near a city called Naptwo. The sphere managed to get repaired and we left orbit a day later. A few hours later in the middle of transwarp, our ship started having technical problems. Also most of our people were disappearing by the minute," the drone said.

"So you think the Sbaracs got aboard the sphere when it crashed?" Chakotay asked.

"That's right," the drone replied.

"I have a feeling there's something else you want to tell me," Chakotay said.

"Yeah, you're right," Kiara said.

"The Sbaracs weren't the only ones that boarded our ship. Drones kept acting differently. We found out what was wrong, a spirit had come aboard and were taking over crewmembers," the drone said.

"Just in curiosity, I checked out the database that has information on Thairo's history. Supposably one of the passages in the Book of the Living casts this curse which makes the victims' bodies disintegrate, but leave their soul's intact," Kiara said.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Chakotay asked.

"The passage that Lena read out in 'The Resurrection' was the wrong one. The one she was suppose to read was the one that destroys both the body's and souls of the victims. She read out the one I mentioned," Kiara replied.

"Judging by the way the possessed crewmembers were acting, I think they were possessed by either this Iinan or Unu I heard about," the drone said.

Chakotay tapped his commbadge. "Chakotay to Bridge, Red Alert," he said. Over the intercom, they could hear the Red Alert siren coming on.

In: "Chakotay, what is it?"

"Captain, according to some evidence we have, Iinan and Unu were onboard that Borg ship, they may be on Voyager," Chakotay replied.

In: "So it was them Lena was sensing."

"Yes, so it would seem," Chakotay said.

In: "I'll contact the Dellia, they maybe able to help."

"Good idea, Chakotay out," Chakotay said.

"There's more," Kiara muttered.

"Humour me," Chakotay said.

"There's no way that the Sbaracs could of gotten in the sphere, even if it had crashed. The curse actually brings them into existence. Probably as soon as Iinan and or Unu had come aboard the ship the Sbaracs appeared," Kiara said.

"You don't think that because Iinan and Unu are onboard, the Sbaracs will be too," Chakotay said.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Kiara muttered.

"How will we know for sure when they're aboard?" Chakotay asked.

"They would probably appear on the most vital deck, first. I must warn you though. Iinan and Unu started possessing people as soon as we left orbit of the planet," the drone said.

"What's the point, what do they want?" Chakotay asked.

"They probably want their own body's back I suppose. They can still revive them. They'll probably try to capture their reincarnations so that they can do just that," Kiara replied.

"So Jessie and James are in more trouble than we are," Chakotay said.

"Yeah, I suppose," Kiara muttered.

"I want you and the drone to goto Deck 11, that should be the most vital deck. I want a transporter lock on you at all times" Chakotay said.

"His name is Terry," Kiara said.

"Whatever," Chakotay muttered and he walked out.

**Paris's Quarters:**  
Tom walked in and he dumped his stuff on the table. He looked up to see Bryan sitting on sofa, sulking. Tom sat next to him.

"Why are you here, I thought you always hang around with Kiara," Tom asked.

"Kiara's with that Terry guy," Bryan replied.

"Oh I see. What about Naomi?" Tom asked.

"She's always after your best friend, plus she's a cow," Bryan replied.

"So, Kiara's with Terry, huh," Tom said quietly. He smiled.

"What?" Bryan asked.

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't like him?" Tom asked.

"I dunno. Well I don't like him, he seems really... mature. In other words boring," Bryan replied.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Tom said and he laughed slightly.

"What now?" Bryan asked.

"He's about 18 and he's more mature than me, Harry, Craig and James put together," Tom replied.

"It's typical of a girl like her to hang around with a dull lad like him," Bryan said, he started laughing too.

**The Bridge:**  
Craig was talking to Jessie, as she was at her usual station.

"That's the oldest trick there is," Jessie muttered.

"Yeah, but it usually works. Speaking of which, has she said anything yet?" Craig asked.

"Nope, but I have," Jessie replied.

"Really, and what did you say?" Craig asked.

"I said you were a little ahole," Jessie replied.

"Oh thanks," Craig said.

"By the way, why did er, Lisa, kiss you?" Jessie asked.

"We knew that Lena was spying on us, so Lisa thought that if she did that it would make her more jealous," Craig replied.

"God, Lisa must be brave, or sad, or both," Jessie said.

Lena and James came out of the turbolift. They both headed towards Jessie & Craig. Lena glared at Craig briefly, he didn't seem to care. She then looked at James with a puzzled look on her face.

"That's strange," she muttered.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"I keep sensing a presence," Lena replied. Craig looked at her strangely.

"It might be us, you twit," he said.

"Excuse me!" Lena snapped. Everyone stared at her. "You have some nerve talking to me like that!" she yelled, and stormed back towards the turbolift. She stopped at the door, then walked back the way she came, took a tight hold of James' arm, and dragged him towards the turbolift.

"Hmm, since when has James become Lena's pet dog?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know, don't you even care?" Craig replied.

"No, why should I?" Jessie asked without looking up from the console.

"I know why you should... Jessie," Craig said in a strange way.

"Great, who told you," Jessie muttered.

"I figured it out for myself," Craig replied.

"That's nice, you know the drill. Don't tell anyone," Jessie said.

"I wont, if you do something for me," Craig said.

"What is it?" Jessie asked.

"I need you to help me find something," Craig replied. Jessie looked up at him.

"What do you need to find?" she asked. Craig just smiled.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

The Curse of Voyager

**Deck Eleven:**  
Kiara and Terry came out of the turbolift. Terry had even less Borg implants than before. He still had his eye piece totally covering his left eye. He had a single, but large nanoprobe in his right cheek. He now had a real arm instead of the artificial arm. He still had lots of implants on his left arm.

As he walked down the corridor he kept touching his new right arm.

"What's wrong?" Kiara asked.

"I haven't had a real arm for over a year. It feels weird," Terry said.

"I've always wondered what it's like to be Borg," Kiara muttered.

"It's a nightmare, believe me. I'm glad it's all over," Terry said.

The familiar sound of Sbaracs came quietly from the turbolift.

"Maybe, not everything is over," Terry muttered.

The sound grew closer as the lift came back to a stop on their deck.

"Kiara, run now!" Terry yelled.

Kiara just stared at the door, suddenly it opened. Millions of Sbaracs ran out of the lift. Both Kiara and Terry ran for their lives.

They both eventually reached Engineering with several other frightened crewmembers. Kiara waited at the door as one crewmember came around the corner.

The Sbaracs were too quick and the crewman was knocked onto the floor. In a matter of seconds he was covered in the bugs.

"Kiara, it's too late, seal the door!" Terry yelled. He was right, the bugs cleared and all that was left of the crewmember was charred flesh, torn clothes, and even bones.

"Kiara, what the hell is going on?" B'Elanna yelled. She came towards the door. "Oh my god!"

Terry pulled Kiara through the door, and it closed.

"Computer, seal the door!" Terry yelled.

Everyone stared at the door as the Sbaracs tried to break through the door, but failed.

"Where on earth did they come from?" B'Elanna said questioningly.

"It's the curse, long story," Kiara replied.

A crewman opened a console and it erupted thousands of Sbaracs. A few seconds later there wasn't much left of the crewman.

B'Elanna ran to another console. She keyed in some commands.

"Torres to Transporter Room Two, transport everyone in Engineering to Deck Five," she said.

In: "Aye Lieutenant."

Everyone dematerilised, the Sbaracs then roamed free around the entire room.

_**Captains Log Supplemental: Millions of Sbaracs have taken over Deck Eleven. I've evacuated the surrounding decks. Also Craig and Jessie have disappeared. According to Chakotay, we're facing another threat that's a lot more dangerous than the bugs themselves. That is why I'm sending Security Teams to find the pair before anything happens.**_

**Deck Nine:**  
"As soon as dad mentioned Iinan & Unu, I thought that explains what is wrong with Craig," Lena said.

"I don't think Iinan possessed Craig so he could go out with Lisa," James said.

"No, you idiot! Craig knows his life is in danger when he mocks me, yet he still did," Lena said.

"Well, I could understand why Iinan hates you. You did kill him, and Unu," James said.

"Oh thanks for that," Lena muttered.

They both reached the Jeffries Tube leading to the Cargo Bay.

"So why didn't you tell Chakotay about this? I don't see why we have to look for them on our own," James said.

"Just when I thought you were getting braver. Listen, your girlfriend, and my, er, friend, may be in danger, we probably haven't got time to waste," Lena said.

"Yeah, you're right," James said.

"Cool, lets get going," Lena said.

**Outside Cargo Bay (the one on Deck Ten):**  
Craig pushed a security officer into the wall. He tried to drag an unconscious Jessie into the Cargo Bay, but he just crashed into a forcefield.

Lena and James arrived on the scene.

Craig ripped open a panel and he pressed a few controls. The forcefield disappeared, and he ran through the door. The forcefield came back up again as Lena and James tried to get through.

Lena tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to Bridge, Craig has kidnapped Jessie. They're in the Cargo Bay on Deck Ten, but we can't get through the forcefield," she said.

In: "Lena, what the hell are you doing near Deck Eleven?"

Lena just shook her head and she tapped her commbadge again.

Inside the Cargo Bay, Craig dumped Jessie on the floor. As he headed over to the containers, Jessie woke up. Craig pulled out a rifle, he quickly turned around and he fired.

Outside, James managed to break down the forcefield using the console at the side wall. He and Lena then went into the room.

They both saw Jessie unconscious on the floor. The room's atmosphere was dusty.

Craig stood up and suddenly Jessie woke up. Craig aimed his phaser rifle at Lena and James. Jessie got up and she walked over to Craig. Both Lena and James noticed that she had a strange evil glint in her eye.

"Ok, we know who you are, so let her go," Lena said.

Craig pressed a few controls on his rifle, and he pointed it at Jessie.

"This will kill if I fire. You wouldn't want me to kill Jessie, or Craig, now would you?" Craig said questioningly.

James lowered his phaser. "What have you done to her?"

"It doesn't matter, my dear incarnation," Craig replied.

"Answer him!" Lena yelled.

Craig smiled and then he turned to Jessie.

"Unu owns this body now, if you don't lower your weapons I'll kill you all," Craig said.

James fired at Craig, he ducked just in time.

"Seems you've made your choice," Craig said. He fired at his rifle towards James, but he missed. The blast hit a container and it disintergrated. "It was a good thing I missed on purpose, I know that disintergration is extremely painful."

"What do you want?" Lena asked.

"For the moment, I just want my incarnation's body for the time being," Craig replied.

"I'm sure we could reach an agreement," Lena said, as she looked at James. She nodded her head slightly. James fired his phaser at Craig again. Craig didn't have time to duck and he fell to the ground. Jessie quickly picked up Craig's rifle, and she aimed it at Lena and James.

"I'm not a monster, I wont kill you," she said. She lowered her rifle slightly. "I surrender, what about you?"

"Let her go then," James said.

"I need her body, sweety, I'm not surrendering it," Jessie said.

Lena took out her phaser and she aimed it at Jessie.

"You're not going to let her kill Jessie, are you?" Jessie said. Lena smiled, she just shook her head, and she shot her. Jessie screamed as she fell to the ground.

"What modulation was that!" James snapped.

"Just stun, Unu must be a wimp. What setting did you use on Craig?" Lena replied questioningly.

"Stun, we'll have to get them both to Sickbay," James replied.

**Deck 7:**  
Kiara and Terry were walking to nowhere in particular, down an empty corridor.

"So why was what you just said in a cut scene?" Terry asked.

"It's simple. Marill's mainly the only one writing episodes, and she's kinda falling behind. So she's kinda left out that episode I mentioned, since she hasn't wrote the ending to it," Kiara replied.

"Oh right, is that the same with the second part of The Slayers & Halloween?" Terry asked.

"Yep. The Slayers' second part is almost complete, and Halloween's second part hasn't really been typed up onto the computer yet," Kiara replied. Marill appeared.

"Stop giving away all my secrets!!" she yelled.

"What's your problem? You're going to be telling them anyway on the main page," Kiara asked.

"That's true, but you were wrong about the second part to Halloween," Marill replied.

"What's the prob with it then?" Kiara asked.

"I've finished it, but it's doing a 'Spirits Part 2', it wont upload. That's why I'm thinking of getting rid of two parters, this nearly always happens," Marill replied.

"So why did you say that True Q and The Slayers had been finished?" Kiara asked.

"People back then still thought the others were still writing the episodes with me. I suppose if they knew it was just me mainly, then I could of told the truth," Marill replied.

"Er, I hate to interrupt, but can't you say all this on the main page, instead of making the episode longer by ranting on," Terry said.

"I wasn't ranting!" Marill snapped.

"I know why, you can't write a long enough episode so you just put a lot of crap about the characters, and rant on about your problems," Terry said.

"Uhoh, now you've done it," Kiara muttered.

"That's it!! Don't be surprised if you die brutally in this episode! Getting eaten by Sbaracs, or being used by Iinan to regenerate are both horrible ways to go!" Marill yelled. She disappeared.

"Oops," Terry muttered.

"Don't worry, that might not happen since it wouldn't be a surprise to the readers if it did," Kiara said.

"Do you wanna bet your life on it, hehehe!" Marill's voice said.

"Oh dear, that can't be good," Kiara muttered as she turned to look at Terry. His expression changed, and he looked at Kiara in an evil way. He grabbed a hold of her arm. She tried to reach her commbadge, but Terry just grabbed it and he threw it to the ground. Then he stepped on it to crush it.

**The Bridge:**  
Kathryn walked out of her Ready Room, the red alert light was flashing, the lights had gone down.

"Report!" Kathryn commanded.

"We've lost contact with Kiara and Terry," Chakotay said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kathryn asked.

"I'm afraid so," Chakotay replied. Kathryn turned to Tuvok.

"Get down there, Commander," she ordered.

Tuvok nodded his head and he walked into the turbolift. Lena watched as he walked out. She then ran towards the lift, and she joined him.

"Which deck were they last on?" Kathryn asked.

"Deck Seven," Harry replied.

"Put up forcefields," Kathryn ordered.

"Aye Captain," Harry replied.

**Deck Seven:**  
Terry and Kiara reached a forcefield. Terry pushed Kiara against the wall, and she fell onto the floor. Terry then pulled off an access panel. He started working at it. Kiara heard what sounded like footsteps, she turned her head to see who it was. Terry also turned around.

Tuvok, two other security officers, and Lena had arrived.

"Stand down," Tuvok said as he held up a phaser. The security officers activated their rifles.

Terry smiled evilly. "What are you going to do, shoot me? Go ahead."

Tuvok fired, but Terry's Borg shield blocked out the phaser fire.

Terry grabbed a hold of Kiara's arm, and he dragged her to her feet. He pulled her to stand in front of him, and he wrapped his arm tightly around her neck.

"Do you want to try that again?" Terry asked, and he smiled again.

"You're sick, why do you want Kiara?" Lena said.

"I don't have to explain myself to a little squeaky rat like you," Terry replied. Lena glared at him, she tried to go towards him. "I wouldn't try that, I could easily snap her neck."

Tuvok and one of the security guys had to hold Lena back.

"What are you doing! He can't get away with insulting me like that!" Lena screeched. Tuvok whispered something into Lena's ear. "I know, do you think I bloody care!" she yelled.

Terry laughed. "Now, I think you should give me what I want, and maybe I wont hurt her," he said.

Tuvok pressed a few buttons on his phaser.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked quietly.

Tuvok handed her the phaser. "As a Slayer, you may have better aim, try and fire it at Terry," Tuvok replied. Lena nodded.

Lena then fired the phaser at Terry, this time the Borg Shields didn't work, and he fell onto the floor, taking Kiara with him. Lena and Tuvok went over to them.

"What setting was that?" Kiara asked.

"Kill, it was the only way to get through those shields," Tuvok replied.

"Damn, if you'd told me that, I would of missed on purpose," Lena muttered.

"Oh thanks," Kiara said and she pouted.

**Craig's Quarters:**  
Craig answered his door, Lisa was standing there on her own.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Craig stepped to the side, and she walked in. The door closed behind her. "How's the plan getting on?"

"Not very well," Craig replied.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Lena doesn't like you?" Lisa asked.

"I suppose I have," Craig replied quietly.

"Then maybe you should really move on," Lisa said.

"But Lena is probably the only girl that even liked me as a friend. Even when you and I were friends, I could tell you hated me," Craig said.

"That's not true," Lisa muttered.

"Plus, I've fancied a lot of girls, but she's the only girl I've properly been in love with," Craig said.

Lisa sighed. "Well, most of the time the girl never likes you back."

"Besides, how am I suppose to move on. All of the girls on this ship either avoid me, or they beat me up," Craig said.

"What are you talking about? I'm a girl, and I don't do any of those things anymore," Lisa asked.

"Yeah, but the fraction that don't do any of those, don't like me at all," Craig said.

"But I like you," Lisa said.

"Yeah, that's what Lena said," Craig muttered.

"But I bet she didn't mean it the way I did," Lisa said.

"What do you mean?" Craig asked.

"Well, the reason why I started avoiding you years ago, was really because I had a crush on you," Lisa said quietly.

"What!" Craig stuttered.

"Yeah, I thought it wore off, but just recently I noticed that it hadn't," Lisa said.

"Lena's not here, you don't have to put up any show," Craig said.

"I'm not, I mean it," Lisa said.

"Er... I need to get to the Bridge," Craig stuttered.

"What's your problem? I thought you've been waiting for someone to say that about you," Lisa asked.

"Yeah, but I wasn't waiting for you to say it. I told you, I only like Lena now, so I think you'd better go," Craig said and he headed towards the door. He opened it. Lisa walked upto him.

"Face it Craig, she doesn't like you," Lisa said.

"You don't know that," Craig said. Lisa shook her head and she walked out. After a few minutes Craig walked out too.

**The Bridge:**  
Tom looked around the Bridge, everyone was incredibly quiet. He looked towards the opps station. Harry wasn't there, but a guy in a gold uniform was. He walked over to him.

"Where's Harry?" Tom asked.

"Harry said that he needed to check something, so he asked me to look after his station," the guy replied.

"Ohno, I hope it isn't what I think it is," Tom muttered to himself.

**Deck Nine:**  
Lena was walking down the corridor on her own. Craig ran upto her. Lena noticed, and she tried to ignore him.

"Lena, I need to talk to you," he said.

"Go talk to a wall," Lena muttered.

"It's about Lisa..." Craig said.

"I don't want to hear it," Lena said.

"Why not?" Craig asked.

"Leave me alone," Lena said and she started walking faster. Craig stopped in his tracks. He watched Lena turn the corner, and he turned around to walk the other way.

Lena came to another junction. She heard a Jeffries Tube door opening, so she stopped. Suddenly something hit the back of her head, she fell to the ground. She saw somebody walking upto her before everything turned dark.

Craig stopped again, he turned around.

He thought, "I wonder what that noise was?"

Craig then went down the corridor, he saw an open Jeffries Tube door. He found a hyprospanner on the ground. He tapped his commbadge. "Anderson to Bridge. Captain, I think somebody's been possessed by Iinan again. I think he's took Lena to the Shuttle Bay," he said.

In: "We're on our way."

A few minutes later, Kathryn and James came along the corridor, and they met up with Craig.

"That's strange, this Jeffries Tube was suppose to be protected by a forcefield, to stop Sbaracs getting through," Kathryn said.

"Weren't they only on Deck Eleven?" James asked.

"According to our sensors, the Sbaracs have spread to Deck Ten and Twelve too," Kathryn replied.

"How come the Sbaracs haven't come through?" Craig asked.

"I don't know. We'd better go and find Lena," Kathryn replied.

They all entered the Jeffries Tube.

They got through to Deck Ten. The doors to the Shuttle Bay were sealed.

"James, try and open that door," Kathryn said.

"I have to do everything around here," he muttered as he headed towards the console near the door. Suddenly it caught fire, and James had to back off. Craig and Kathryn went upto him.

"Are you okay?" Craig asked.

James showed Craig his right hand, it was now severely burned. "Does that answer your question," he replied.

"Ouch," Craig muttered.

The shuttle bay doors opened. Craig took James' phaser rifle, and Kathryn aimed her rifle towards the door. The bay seemed empty. Craig aimed the rifle.

"Where is he then?" James asked.

Kathryn took out her tricorder. "He's here, I'm picking up two lifesigns," she said.

They quickly looked in front of them, when they heard the sound of somebody breathing.

A shadow ran towards them. Kathryn turned the light on her rifle on. The light shone on the shadow.

"Lena? Are you ok, where's Harry?" Kathryn asked, she noticed the scratch on her face. "We'd better get you to Sickbay," Kathryn said.

"Are you kidding, I think Harry needs more medical attention, if you know what I mean," Lena said.

"What happened to him?" James asked.

"I kinda beat the crap out of him, he started calling me Makia for some reason," Lena replied.

Harry suddenly jumped down from a ladder.

"Found you! Come back to me now, Makia," he said. He put his hand out towards them. Lena put her middle finger up at him and she stepped back.

"This is getting really tiresome now, Iinan. You're not going to get anywhere if you keep doing this," Kathryn said.

"That's what you think. The longer I take to capture Unu and my incarnation, the more Sbaracs there will be. So in the end it would be safer for your crew if he, and Unu's incarnation would just join us," Harry said.

"Well if that's the case, off you go James," Craig said, and he tried to push James towards Harry. James whacked him on the head.

"Stop being so bloody selfish!" he yelled.

"We have ways of blocking your Sbaracs, Iinan, your empty threats don't scare us," Kathryn said, ignoring Craig and James.

"If that's the way you want it, then that's the way you'll have it," Harry said, then he collapsed.

"Why did he do that?" Craig asked.

"I think he may be trying to scare us," Kathryn replied as she turned back towards the door.

"And why do you think that?" Craig asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself," Kathryn replied. Craig, James and Lena quickly turned around. Sbaracs were running towards them from the far end of the corridor. "Craig, take Lena to Sickbay," Kathryn said, as she pointed towards the Jeffries Tube.

Lena and Craig headed towards the Jeffries Tube. Lena climbed in first, but Craig didn't follow her in.

"Craig, get in there!" Kathryn yelled.

"I should get Harry out of there," he said as he went back into the Shuttlebay.

"Lena, go on your own," Kathryn commanded.

"I don't think so, you'll need my help," Lena said. Kathryn walked over quickly to the Jeffries Tube door, and she closed it.

James looked like he thought of something, and he went over to the Shuttle Bay doors.

"What are you doing?" Kathryn asked.

"We might be able to trap them in the shuttlebay. I could put a forcefield around us, so the Sbaracs can't get to us, and they'll go into the shuttle bay," James replied. He started working at the console. Craig dragged Harry over to the others. "Activating forcefield," James said.

The Sbaracs were nearly at their feet as the forcefield went up. A lot of the Sbaracs died when they hit the forcefield. The Sbaracs ran into the shuttle bay.

"I'll lower the forcefield," James said as he pressed a couple more buttons on the console. The doors slowly closed. Two Sbaracs got through the door though.

Craig fired his rifle at one, and it died. The other one ran towards the Jeffries Tube. Somehow it managed to open the door.

"Crap, Lena, are you still there? Close the door!" Craig yelled.

It was too late, the Sbarac got in. The other three heard a scream coming from the tube. Craig went inside. He saw the Sbarac on Lena's arm. She quickly picked it off and she threw it out of the tube. It then ran after James instead. He panicked, so he stood on it.

Craig got further into the tube, he noticed that Lena's arm was bleeding heavily.

"Captain, she's hurt badly," he said.

"It's ok, I'm working on getting the comm back on line on this deck," Kathryn said as she worked at the console. A few seconds later she tapper her commbadge. "Janeway to Bridge, beam us to Sickbay."

**Sickbay:**  
The Doctor finished treating Harry and Lena. He walked over to Kathryn.

"Captain, I may have a scientific explanation to how the Sbaracs got onboard the ship," the Doctor said.

"What is it?" Kathryn asked.

"In Kiss of Death I picked up a dead Sbarac from Thairo. In this episode I picked up another dead one. Earlier today when I was going to do some tests on them, I noticed they were gone. I don't know how, but they came back to life. So I think they might of started breeding," the Doctor replied.

"Millions of Sbaracs are on this ship, Doctor. Somehow I don't think two Sbaracs turned into millions in a day," Kathryn said.

"So you believe that the curse did it?" the Doctor asked.

"It's a better explanation than yours," Kathryn replied.

"But I thought you didn't believe in things like curses," the Doctor said.

"Before The Resurrection I didn't," Kathryn said.

**Deck Seven:**  
Kathryn, Terry and Kiara were walking down the corridor, yet again to nowhere in particular.

"I suppose the only way to get rid of Iinan and the Sbaracs is to give him what he wants," Kiara said.

"We can't do that either, he is capable of destroying Thairo if he regenerates," Kathryn said.

"Wait a second, the only way to get rid of him is to give him what he wants," Terry muttered.

"What are you suggesting?" Kathryn asked.

"We need the Book of the Living to defeat him, right? In Halloween it was damaged, but it should be in the replicator's logs. Lena told me that you have to be near Iinan for the Book to work, but we'll need a distraction. One way we can do that is to give him what he wants," Terry replied.

"Iinan will use James and Jessie to regenerate him and Unu," Kathryn said.

"Regenerate what exactly? All that's left of them is dust," Kiara said.

"They can still regenerate, you said it yourself," Terry said.

"But they have the same problem we have, they need to use the replicators to get the book they want," Kiara said.

"I suppose that'll give us more time to get the book we need," Kathryn said.

"Exactly," Terry said.

Suddenly the sound of Sbaracs started again. They burst out of the nearest Jeffries Tube.

Kathryn tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to Bridge, the Sbaracs are on Deck Seven, beam everybody off that deck!"

In: "Ok, standby."

Kathryn, Kiara and Terry backed off quickly as the Sbaracs ran after them. Terry stumbled onto the floor, Kiara and Kathryn stopped. They saw the Sbaracs covering his body. Kathryn took a hold of Kiara's arm and she dragged her down the corridor. Then they dematerilised.

**The Conference Room:**  
All of the main characters, including Evil C, but excluding Lena and Craig, were sitting at the large table.

"Sounds like one hell of a dangerous plan," Chakotay said.

"Ooh yes, chain-saw time!" Emma giggled.

"Ohno," Lilly muttered.

Lena and Craig walked in the room.

"So this was one of your silly tricks!" Lena yelled.

"It's not silly, it just kinda backfired," Craig muttered.

"Do you expect me to believe that Lisa fancies you!" Lena yelled.

Nearly everyone sniggered.

"It must be part of another trick!" Lena yelled.

"It's not, honest," Craig said.

"I don't know who you think you are! Toying with me like that, it sickens me! I don't want anything to do with you anymore!" Lena yelled.

"But Lena, I did it because I love you," Craig said.

Everyone glared at them both, obviously the pair hadn't noticed.

"So I've fng heard!" Lena yelled.

"So if you don't feel the same way, why are you so angry with me?" Craig asked.

Lena looked rather nervous, but the anger took over again, very quickly.

"Because you lied to me!" she yelled.

"When you found out about Lisa asking me out, and when you saw her kiss me you were in a huff with me. Why?" Craig asked.

"Well, er... I don't have to explain myself to you!" Lena yelled.

"Lena, you were acting all jealous," Craig said.

"Why would I be jealous!" Lena yelled.

"That's what I'd like to know," Craig said.

"Do you two mind, this a meeting!" Kathryn yelled. The two turned to face her, both turned red.

"Oh, didn't notice," Craig muttered.

Lena just growled and she sat down on the nearest seat. Craig did the same.

Everyone tried to ignore what happened.

"Lilly, when's your brother bringing your ship back?" Kathryn asked.

"I contacted him like you told me to, but he said he was caught up in something," Lilly replied.

**Meanwhile:**  
Johnstone was indeed caught up in something, he was caught in a strange web thing on a planet. Carly was there too, she was laughing her head off at the sight of him.

"Teehee, you've been trapped nearly all day," Carly laughed.

"It's not funny, just stop laughing and help me down!" Johnstone yelled.

Carly went into hysterics as a giant spider thing arrived on the web.

"Oh st!" Johnstone yelled.

**Back on Voyager:**  
"Ok, Tom, Emma, Tani, Triah & Neelix, you'll be the ones who'll replicate the book. Everyone else, excluding Jessie & James of course, will keep an eye on what's going on. If Iinan and Unu prepare to regenerate, we must go in to stop them. James, Jessie, what you have to do is more dangerous," Kathryn said.

Tom sniggered, nearly everybody glared at him.

"James, Jessie, I want you to go to Deck Six. Hopefully Iinan and or Unu will possess you, and take you both to where they have to perform the ritual. Hopefully they'll take a long time in trying to work out how to use the replicators so that they can replicate the book they need," Kathryn said.

"That's guaranteed, Captain. Jessie and James have a hell of a job using the replicators now," Tom said.

"Damn, why is there never any bricks in this room," Jessie muttered.

"Is everybody sure about what they're doing?" Kathryn asked.

"No, why am I getting the boring job?" Emma asked.

"Well, if you're with us, you'll probably start a fight before we even need to," Kathryn replied.

"No I wouldn't, now where did I put my chain-saw," Emma said.

"You can borrow one of mine," Evil C said.

"Er, maybe you should join Tom's team too," Chakotay muttered.

"Aaaw," Evil C said.

"It's not fair, I want to be in Emma's team, can I replace him?" Harry asked. Everyone rolled their eyes in unison.

"No, for god's sake," Chakotay moaned.

"Lets get this show on the road," Kathryn said.

**Deck Six:**  
Lena and Lilly were spying on Jessie and James from around the corner.

"Aw come on Iinan, get possessing," Lena whispered.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Iinan might see us," Lilly muttered.

"I don't think so, somehow," Lena whispered.

They both noticed that James was acting differently.

"Thank god for that, lets go," Lena whispered.

"Er, Lena, we're suppose to find out where he's going to take her now," Lilly whispered.

"Always the critic," Lena muttered.

**Deck Five:**  
In: "Janeway to er, Janeway. James is acting kinda possessed now."

"Don't worry about it Lena, he's been acting like that since Interactions," Harry said. Kiara smacked him on the head.

"You're an idiot," she said.

"Lena, where is he taking Jessie?" Kathryn asked.

In: "I dunno yet, Iinan's in a yappy mood."

Everyone groaned.

In: "Lilly here, they're going now. Jessie should really get some acting lessons. If there was no plan she would of put up a fight by now."

Everyone groaned again.

"Where are they going?" Kathryn asked.

In: "The Cargo Bay on Deck Ten."

"Ok, lets go, we'll meet you where you are now," Kathryn said.

**Meanwhile:**  
"St!" Tom yelled.

"What is it?" Neelix asked.

"Someone's shut down the replicators," Tom replied.

"Who?" Tani asked.

"I have no idea, hang on a second. Only one replicator is working, the one in the Cargo Bay on Deck Ten," Tom replied.

"But that's where Iinan and Jessie are going," Triah pointed out.

"Sounds a little suspicious, doesn't it?" Tom said.

"But it looks like we have no choice," Neelix said.

"Yeah, lets get going," Tom said.

**The Jeffries Tube:**  
Kathryn, B'Elanna, Kiara, Bryan, Harry & Tuvok were quickly making their way towards Deck Ten. B'Elanna and Bryan were near the back, and they were the only ones who heard the sound of Sbaracs. B'Elanna stopped, she turned her head to look behind her. Sure enough, Sbaracs were coming their way.

"Captain, Sbaracs are coming!" B'Elanna yelled. She quickly crawled back the way she came, and she ripped open an access panel. She started fiddling with it.

"Mum, the power's down on this deck, how can we get a forcefield up?" Bryan asked.

"Watch and learn," B'Elanna replied. The Sbaracs were only a metre away, everyone but B'Elanna and Bryan had gotten to safety onto the next deck. B'Elanna finished what she was doing and she & Bryan headed towards the others.

The Sbaracs caught up but they hit a blue forcefield. B'Elanna and Bryan caught up with the others.

"How did you do that?" Kiara asked.

"It's simple, but yet not simple," B'Elanna replied.

"Oh technobabble, got it," Kiara said.

**Cargo Bay:**  
"Computer, replicate me the Book of Death," James said.

"So much for not knowing how to use the replicator," Jessie muttered quietly.

"Only authorised persons may use the replicators. Please state your authorisation code," the computer said.

"How's this for an authorisation code?" James said, he ripped open the access panel on the replicator, and he pulled out some of the wires and stuff.

"Access granted," the computer said. The Book of Death appeared, and James picked it up.

"Well, we should get on with the ceremony, shouldn't we," James said.

"Aw nuts," Jessie muttered.

**Elsewhere on Deck Ten:**  
"Ohno, we've got company," Tani said.

Tom and the others turned to see Sbaracs coming after them.

"They never give in do they?" Tom said.

"I'm ready, Tom," Neelix said.

"Good," Tom said.

"What are you guys doing?" Triah asked.

"Wait and see," Tom replied, he walked down the corridor where the Sbaracs were. He then went down another corridor, the Sbaracs followed him. "NOW!" Tom yelled.

Neelix pressed a few buttons on a nearby wall panel. Tom beamed away just before the Sbaracs reached him. A forcefield went around them, trapping them all in one spot.

"They wont be bothering us now," Tom smiled.

**Cargo Bay:**  
Lena, Craig, Chakotay, Lilly, & Naomi were watching the scene from the top deck.

"Er, I think we should get down there, looks like Iinan's getting ready for the ceremony," Lena said.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," Craig muttered as he watched James, or rather Iinan, knocked Jessie out. James seemed like he was sensing something. He went over to a console, and he quickly pressed in some commands.

"Oh st!" Lena screeched.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Look," Lena replied, as she put her hand out. It hit a forcefield that was in front of them, and was surrounding the centre of the bay.

"How can we get in?" Chakotay asked.

"We'll have to disable it," Craig replied.

"We'll have to be quick, the ceremony wont take long," Lena said.

James opened the book, and he started reading from it.

"Oh crap," Craig muttered.

"No, no worries, he's only getting Unu to possess Jessie," Lena said.

As soon as she said that Jessie woke up again. She quickly sat, and stood up. She walked over to James.

"Iinan?" she said.

"Yes, it's me," James said.

"Eew, gross," Naomi muttered as James and Jessie, er I mean Iinan & Unu started kissing. Lena just rolled her eyes.

"What's so gross?" Chakotay asked as he & Craig were working at a console.

"Er, nothing," Lena muttered.

The forcefield went down. "Okay, lets go," Chakotay said, and they all headed to the main doors.

Jessie and James noticed everybody coming through the doors.

"Looks like we have company," Jessie said.

"Luckily I was prepared for this," James said, he picked the Book of Death up. He started reading from it.

"What's he doing?" Bryan asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

Suddenly the ship shook. Everyone looked around, looking all nervous, well nearly everybody.

The doors opened. Everyone turned to look towards the doors. They all gaped in shock as all the dead crewmembers were now alive again, and they were heading towards them.

"Does that answer your question," Kiara muttered, she looked towards Lena. She sighed and she rolled her eyes. Lena was hiding behind Chakotay, shuddering like mad.

"Lena, are you okay?" Chakotay asked.

"Dead bodies, eew!" Lena squealed.

Suddenly all the dead crewmembers pulled out a knife each. Then suddenly they attacked everyone.

Jessie and James just watched, both with identical smug looks on their faces.

"This is entertaining," Jessie said.

"Yep, sure is," James said.

**Meanwhile:**  
Tom and co, reached the replicator, that is on the higher deck of the cargo bay.

"Ohno, somebody has mucked up the replicator," Tom muttered.

"I'll try to fix it," Triah said.

"Aw cool, look at all those mummies," Emma said as she looked down at the lower deck. Evil C and Tani came over to her, and looked too.

"Oh my god, they're all the people that were in the morgue," Tani said.

"How come they're moving?" Evil C asked.

"Who knows, lets go down and beat some mummy butt," Emma said and she ran down, Evil C followed her.

They both reached the battlezone.

Harry was attacked from behind my a zombie. He didn't get away in time, and he was stabbed in the back. He fell to the ground, with blood coming from his back.

"Nooooooo!" Emma screamed, she activated her chain-saw. She ran over and she cut off the zombie's head!

Tuvok was caught in a fight with two zombie's. One caught a hold of him by the neck, and it used the knife to cut his throat. He fell to the ground.

"I don't think the fight's going to well," Tani said as she looked over the banister.

"Well if we get the replicator working, we can replicate the book, then we get rid of those zombie's," Tom said.

"Well you'd better hurry," Triah said.

One zombie came after Lena, she shuddered as she pushed it away from her. One zombie slashed her in the arm. Kiara came over to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No... eew, look behind you," Lena said as she pointed behind Kiara, shuddering as usual. Kiara turned around but it was too late, the zombie stabbed her in the chest, and she collapsed.

"That's it mummy, you attacked the wrong girl!" Lena screamed, and she attacked the zombie with no fear.

Kathryn became distracted, and a zombie attacked, and stabbed her. Everyone backed away from Lena, as she got extremely angry.

"That's the final straw!" Lena screeched and she beat up all the zombie's around her.

Chakotay ran over to Kathryn, and he checked her pulse. Lena ran towards him.

"Dad! Watch out!" she yelled. Chakotay turned around, but he was too late. He got stabbed, straight away. He collapsed. "Nooooooo! That's it, you're dead!" Lena yelled and she beat the crap out of the zombie.

Naomi got knocked on the floor by a zombie. She noticed her top was ripped. Naomi fumed, and she started beating the crap out of the zombie. She wasn't strong enough, so she got stabbed too. The zombie stood up and it accidentally stabbed Bryan, who was behind it.

Meanwhile Tani and Neelix were still watching.

"Crap, I can't get this to work," Triah said. Tom knelt down next to her.

"Here I'll take care of it," Tom said.

Triah stood up, and she looked over the banister.

"I think some of us should go down and help, it's getting rather messy down there," Triah said.

"I'll go with you," Tani said. She and Triah headed down to where the others were.

Meanwhile, Lena was still beating the crap out of the zombies.

As soon as Triah and Tani arrived, one zombie slashed Triah in the face. She grew extremely angry.

"My face! You'll pay for that!" Triah snapped, and she punched the zombie in the face.

Lena finished beating one zombie up. James came up behind her. Lena turned around.

"You're good, very good," James said.

"Duh! I'm a Slayer," Lena muttered.

"I bet you wont be able to beat me," James said.

"But, I don't want to fight you. In my opinion, you're still James," Lena said.

"If you insist, only cowards back out like that," James said.

"Who are you calling a coward!" Lena yelled.

"You," James replied. Lena fumed. "If you don't think you can beat me, I understand. I'm sure I can find somebody else to fight with, you know someone's who not a coward."

"I'll fight, you 3000 year old fk!" Lena yelled. She pushed James hard, but he hit her. They both started fighting.

Jessie smiled, and she looked around the room. She headed straight over to Tani. Tani noticed and she headed over to her. Jessie just hit her in the face.

"You're not Jessie, but in a way you are," Tani said, and she hit her back. The two got into a cat fight. Jessie stole a knife of a zombie, and she stabbed Tani in the chest. She collapsed onto the ground.

"What a waste," Jessie muttered.

Lena was knocked onto the ground, she tried to get up, but James held her down his foot. Just like Jessie, he stole a knife off a zombie. Lena struggled to get away, but it was too late, she got stabbed in the stomach.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Craig screamed as he watched the scene.

**Meanwhile:**  
"Bingo, the replicator is working," Tom said. He pressed some commands, and the Book of the Living appeared. Neelix went over to the banister.

"Uhoh, our Book reader is hurt!" Neelix muttered. Tom ran over to the banister.

"Craig, Lilly get Lena over here!" Tom yelled.

Craig and Lilly rushed over to Lena, who was still alive but in a lot of pain. They both helped her to her feet. Craig struggled all of a sudden, he noticed Lilly had fallen onto the ground. He saw blood coming from her back.

"Ohno, little help!" he yelled. Nobody was available.

Everyone who was left was fighting a zombie. Emma had somehow got herself into a fight with James.

Craig picked Lena up, and he headed over to Tom and Neelix. They handed Craig the book, and they went to help who was left.

Emma got pushed against the wall, James was about to stab her with the knife, but somebody stopped him by taking a hold of his arm. It was Evil C. James pushed him backwards, and he stumbled backwards. James then stabbed him, and he fell to the ground too. Emma got away in time. James was about to go after her when he and Jessie heard Lena reading from the book.

Emma went over to Evil C, luckily he was still alive.

"Jailtooti asooni laroa matian se laru," Lena said as she finished reading from the book.

James and Jessie screamed in agony and they collapsed to the ground. All of the zombies collapsed too. Lena collapsed onto Craig, as she fell unconscious.

"Now that we've gotten rid of Iinan and Unu, we just need to get rid of the Sbaracs," B'Elanna said.

"I've got an idea," Emma said.

"What is it?" B'Elanna asked.

"We could beam them all in here, open the cargo bay doors, and they'll all be sucked into space," Emma said.

"Great, but we have a lot of injured people in here, we'll have to get them out first," Tom said.

"Beam them all to Sickbay," B'Elanna said. Everyone who was left ran out of the bay. Tom started working on a console. All of the injured dematerilised. And then a huge horde of Sbaracs rematerilised in the bay. They headed towards the doors, they closed, but one Sbarac got through. But nobody noticed.

"Come on, lets get to Sickbay," Tom said. Suddenly he felt a strange pain in his foot. The pain moved all the way up to chest.

B'Elanna looked at him with a worried expression. "What's wrong?" she asked. The pain got worse. Everyone noticed a large lump moving up his arm. Tom rolled his sleeve. The lump went up further, and it reached his head. He screamed in pain and he collapsed. "Beam him to Sickbay, quick!" B'Elanna exclaimed.

Emma quickly ran over to the console, and she worked on it. Tom beamed away.

"Open the Cargo Bay doors," B'Elanna commanded. Emma smiled evilly, and she worked on the console. There was this strange wooshing sound. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank god, I think it's all over," Neelix said.

**Sickbay:**  
The power in Sickbay came back online, the Doctor appeared. He spent a few seconds scanning everybody.

"Well?" B'Elanna said questioningly.

"Don't worry about it, if I just have some help I can treat everybody," the Doctor said.

"Right," B'Elanna said.

**_Captains Log Supplemental: Everyone has finally recovered from their injuries, so now we're carrying on with our journey._**

**The Ready Room:**  
Chakotay walked in. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, you?" Kathryn replied.

"I'm fine, knowing that you are," Chakotay said. Kathryn walked up to him.

"You know I've been thinking about us, and I've reached a conclusion," Kathryn said.

"Really, and what's that?" Chakotay asked. Kathryn stepped closer to him, and she started kissing him.

**Meanwhile:**  
"Teehee, this episode is sure beating Disconnected, plus I've finally gotten J/C together. That'll show that dead guest star," Marill said, and she started giggling.

**Sickbay:**  
Craig walked in, he stared in awe at the new Lena. She had short purple hair, with light purple strands. Her hair was cut and styled. Craig walked upto her.

"Lena, you look great. Actually, you look more than great, you look beautiful," Craig said, and he turned red.

"Stop sucking up, I'm still mad at you," Lena said.

"Yeah, but why?" Craig asked.

"For stating the truth," Lena replied.

"About what?" Craig asked.

"You said I was jealous, and er, I was," Lena muttered in response.

"Well, er..." Craig muttered.

"I don't know how long, but I've had a kinda crush on you, I er, I should of told you earlier," Lena muttered.

"Oh god, I just can't believe you've just said that. You don't believe how happy you've made me," Craig said. Lena smiled meekly. They slowly stepped closer to each other.

The Doctor walked in, his eyes widened. He turned around and he went back into his office.

He thought, "it's about time too."

**Will Lisa find out about Lena & Craig? What will Lena's parents think about her new hairstyle? Will we see Iinan and Unu again? How will the crew ever get all that blood off the Cargo Bay floor? Will Marill be able to upload Halloween's second part? And will Marill ever finish the second part to The Slayers, and True Q? Find out the answers to maybe some of these questions next time on Fifth Voyager.**

**THE END**


End file.
